


Whispered Words And Tender Kisses

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drunk Loki (Referenced), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I just have so many feelings okay, Kinda?, Loki is slender and Thor buff, Love Confessions, Love-Starved Loki, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Referenced Drunk Sex, Size Difference, Sweet Talking, because it's important, nothing new but I have to point it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki wakes up after a drunk night out with Thor and his friends and is shocked and embarrassed when he realizes that he's not alone and that it's his brother who lays next to him. All he wants is to run away, but Thor doesn't seem to like that and Loki's embarrassment turns into something completely different when his brother tells him what really happened last night.





	Whispered Words And Tender Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set long before the Thor movies, where they are much younger.

The room is flooded with light, the only noise a quiet snoring and the rustling of bedsheets. Loki wakes up slowly, still keeping his eyes shut tight in an attempt to keep the blinding brightness of the morning away. His head hurts horribly and he regrets joining his brother the evening before for some drinks. Either he isn’t used to drinking at all, as Thor always says, or someone had spiked his drink. He groans and covers his eyes with a hand while forcing himself into a sitting position. Then he suddenly freezes, an icy shiver running down his spine. Something heavy is holding his blanket down, something that is definitely a some _ one _ .

Loki holds his breath, actually praying that he will just find a random woman next to him and not someone he knows. He doesn’t want to look, not at all, but his curiosity is stronger and eventually he peeks through his fingers carefully. On the other side of his bed, sprawled out in all his muscular glory and snoring peacefully, is no other than his own brother.

“Fuck.”

It’s all he can say before covering his eyes again and falling back into the pillow. Out of everyone at the bar, out of all the people he knew even, Loki had to end up next to Thor. Images of the night before flash before his eyes and they make him feel nauseous. How had they been so drunk that they even considered this? And why had none of Thor’s friends stopped them? Oh god, this is so embarrassing, Loki wants to disappear before Thor can even do so much as open his eyes.

Suddenly Thor moves and Loki shoves himself away from him as fast as he can so he won’t notice him. For a long moment Loki just lays there, anticipating the inevitable confrontation, before Thor stops moving and the snoring returns. He sighs and turns his head, looking at his brother again.

When he sleeps he’s actually quite handsome, Loki thinks to himself and can’t suppress a smirk. He immediately scolds himself for these thoughts however and shakes his head. No, if he starts thinking like that now he might end up in a situation like this again and that’s the last thing he wants. Carefully, so he won’t wake Thor up, Loki slips out of the bed, which he now realizes isn’t his own, but his brother’s, and kneels down to fish his clothes off the floor.

“Here we go, the walk of shame. Great job, idiot.” Loki huffs, annoyed with himself. He stands up again, sighing and ready to leave, when suddenly two strong hands grab him by the hips and pull him backwards. Loki is so surprised that he actually yelps and sends his clothes right back to the floor before crashing onto the bed and into his brother’s arms.

“Are you trying to sneak out, Loki?” Thor asks amused and squeezes his brother’s hips. Loki pulls the bed sheet that somehow found its way on his head away and glares at him angrily.

“What do you think you’re doing, you gorilla?” he barks, trying to push Thor away to no avail. “Let me go!”

“Why so angry all of a sudden?” Thor asks and actually leans forward, nuzzling Loki’s face. Loki is so surprised by this that he forgets to be angry for a moment and just looks at him like an idiot. “Last night you were so eager to stay, what happened?”

“I’m sober, that happened!” Loki finally scoffs and squints his eyes. “What did you do to me, Thor? What unspeakable things have you done?”

“Wow, you don’t remember anything anymore?”

“Of course not or else I would not ask!” Loki is furious. Is this some kind of joke for Thor? And why the hell won’t he let go of him? He’s still holding Loki by the hips and it makes him nervous.

“Ah, what a shame,” Thor sighs, slowly drawing circles onto Loki’s skin with his thumbs. “First of all, I didn’t do anything,  _ we  _ did. And you seemed to enjoy it, if I may say so.”

“I highly doubt that,” Loki huffs and crosses his arms angrily.

“Did I scratch your pride, little brother?” Thor asks and squeezes Loki’s skin. “Are you mad that you finally ended up in my bed?”

“If you take your gross paws off of me I’ll show you my pride!”

“I don’t think I want to do that,” Thor smirks and pulls Loki closer, so he lays half on top of him and Loki swallows hard.

Suddenly he realizes that he’s still naked and, what a surprise, Thor is too. It would only take a second, a slight movement of his arm, and he could touch him under the sheets. The thought makes Loki’s eyes trail down his brother’s chest, a mesmerized glance, his fingers itching to touch him, just one time if nothing else.

Loki violently shakes his head, banishing those thoughts far away into his mind. Now is not the time for such horrible ideas, he has to get out of here, soon. He closes his parted lips again, looking up at Thor’s self-satisfied face.

“You will let me go,  _ brother _ ,” Loki says seriously, his lips a thin, white line. “If you keep your hands on me for one more second I will scream so loud that all of Asgard will hear me.”

“As you request,  _ brother _ ,” Thor smirks and raises his hands. 

For a moment Loki feels victorious, but then Thor suddenly leans forward and kisses him. His eyes widen in shock and surprise, then immediately roll back when Thor dominates the kiss and makes his insides flare up. This isn’t what he wanted, not even a bit, but the sheer power his brother seems to have over him with such a simple, lustful and desirable touch is overwhelming. As much as he wants to push Thor away, he’s rendered helpless to his actions. Only when he’s let go of and Thor’s smirk had turned into a grin, Loki snaps out of his paralysis.

“I didn’t touch you,” Thor says in a defensive manner and that’s the last straw. 

Loki takes aim and smacks his brother across the face so hard that the sound echoes from the walls around them. He’s breathing frantically, his chest heaving as if he had ran a marathon and his pulse is skyrocketing at this point. And all of this because Thor had to be a smartass and dared to trick him like that.

“You disgusting, filthy pig!” Loki yells, but makes no attempt to get off the bed again. He simply stares at his brother with so much anger that the air around them begins to drop in temperature and his hands turn ice cold. “Don’t you ever touch me again or come close to me or I will make you regret it!”

“I already do,” Thor groans and finally sits back up after Loki’s violent slap had caused him to lose balance. He rubs his cheek where a red mark in the shape of his brother’s hand forms. “I knew you enjoyed playing hard to get but this is a bit extreme, even for you.”

“Hard to get?” Loki snarls angrily. “Do you not understand a word coming from my mouth?” Knowing it’s useless to even try reasoning with his brother, Loki finally shoves himself off the bed, grabbing his clothes again. He’s done, this has gone way too far already and he just wants out. The moment he starts leaving, however, Thor speaks again and stops him dead in his tracks.

“For the record,  _ you  _ were the one who started this last night.”

“What?” Loki whispers so quietly that Thor cannot possibly hear him, but he somehow does and after a little bit of shuffling he continues, luckily without coming closer.

“I didn’t know why you did it, but it felt nice. You probably only did it because you were drunk, but you started this, not me.”

“What… what did I do?” Loki asks and turns around, looking at his brother. His clothes are pressed against his chest, barely covering him, but he doesn’t think about that. He’s shocked and confused, but he needs to know.

“You drank quite a lot and then started to kiss me. You just looked at me for a few minutes and then kissed me. I should have stopped you right there and then, but I liked it somehow, so…” Thor doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Loki blushes again and feels horribly embarrassed. This isn’t what he had expected at all.

“I see…” Loki eventually mumbles, lowering his head. “I guess I will leave then, I made enough of a fool out of myself already.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Thor suggests, making Loki look up confused. “If you don’t want to, I mean.”

“Do you want me to slap the other cheek too or why would you ask me to stay?”

Thor shrugs, still looking at Loki and something about the way he does makes him feel guilty. Maybe it’s the swollen trace of his hand on his brother’s cheek too, he doesn’t know, but eventually he trots back over to the bed and sits down on the edge.

“You look very sweet when you blush, did you know that?” Thor asks after a moment, effectively turning his brother’s face an even darker shade of pink. Suddenly Thor’s fingers are brushing over his cheek and Loki can’t help but close his eyes. “You were so merry and cheerful and sweet last night, there was no way I could resist. Even if you don’t remember, I do and you were absolutely entrancing, brother.”

“Don’t… say such things,” Loki swallows. “I was a fool beyond reason, none of those things.”

“Oh, but you were,” Thor smiles, cupping Loki’s face gently. “And you still are. Say, does the thought of being with me really disgust you so much when you are sober? Do you not wish to know what happened? How it felt?”

“It doesn’t disgust me, but it’s not right and you know it. I shouldn't have come with you last night, it was a bad idea.” He's not at all appalled by what happened between them, it's just so embarrassing to sit here and find out what he had done to indicate all this.

“What is really behind this, brother?”

The question surprises Loki, but not as much as he thought it would. After all, he hadn't really tried to hide the fact that he craved his big brother’s attention, did he?

“I'm obviously not myself when I drink?” Loki tries to make it sound like a joke, but Thor doesn't buy it. He turns his head around slowly, giving him a stern look.

“So, you don't try to be near me whenever you can? You don't look at me when you think I don't notice it or lurk around when I have company? Don't you get excited whenever I touch you, whether it's on purpose or not?”

Loki can't say a word in response to being caught red handed like that.

“Did you think I wouldn't notice? When I asked you last night if you would join us you really wanted to come, didn't you?”

“I did, yes…” Loki admits, biting his lip. “But… not because of this… I didn't want this to happen.”

Thor leans forward again, brushing his lips over Loki’s gently. He closes his eyes and sighs at the almost thrilling feeling of his brother being so close.

“You're so soft, Loki…” Thor breathes against his skin. “Your lips, your hands… you are like a delicate flower that I could not take my eyes off even if I wanted to.” His rough hands trail down Loki's sides, making him shiver in delight. “I am bewitched by you, brother, don't you see that?”

“Thor, don't…” Loki grabs for his brother's arms, trying to steady himself to not get lost in those wonderful words he so desperately wants to hear. “It's not right… we will be punished if anyone finds out…”

“No one needs to know,” Thor promises and the thought makes Loki feel hot and cold at the same time. “I won't let anyone hurt you, Loki.”

There are tender kisses on his neck that make Loki throw his head back. He's weak under Thor's touch, as if he put a spell on him somehow.

“Be my beautiful and exquisite little secret. Let me adore you and fall on my knees for you, feel you and love you like you deserve it.”

Loki is unable to speak or form a single protest in his mind. He wants Thor more than anything else, for the longest time this had been his biggest secret. Being here in his arms, listening to those long desired words being whispered just between them, makes his heart race.

Thor’s hands wander down his chest, caressing his stomach and making him twitch in anticipation. His fingers dig into his brother’s muscles, a quiet moan leaving his lips when he feels the warm touch between his legs.

“Thor, wait!” gasps, pulling the other's arms back. Thor looks at him in confusion and Loki realizes he's blushing again at just how dreamy he looks.

“Are you scared?” Thor asks and after a moment of consideration, Loki nods quietly.

“What if this changes everything? This time it's not because I’m drunk, it's more… real somehow.”

“It won't change anything, I promise,” Thor whispers and kisses Loki again. “I mean what I said and I will always want you.”

Loki nods, still a bit scared, but this time he lets his brother continue. His kisses are even more gentle now, as if he's afraid to break him if he's too rough. This, more than anything else, makes Loki feel like something special and precious. It's wonderful being touched like this, without his drunk mind stealing the memories from him. He had dreamed about this moment countless of times, but it's so much more intense and incredible in reality.

“You cannot imagine how it felt when you kissed me, Loki,” Thor mutters against his neck, the vibrations of his voice make Loki's head spin. “You tasted of cherries and rain, such a delicious experience that I even forgot where we were.”

Loki blushes harder at this, aching his back against Thor’s touch.

“I could have kissed you forever if Fandral wouldn't have kicked my leg, I mean it.” Thor's voice changes and he actually chuckles, causing Loki to look at him with wild eyes.

“He did what?” he gasps.

“Did you think no one noticed that you suddenly sat on my lap and were glued to my lips?”

“Oh my God…”

“Don't worry,” Thor says soothingly, kissing the corner of Loki's lips. “I convinced them you had a few too much and I would help you get to bed.”

“Thor, you could have told them right away what we did! I can't believe this!”

“Relax, Loki,” Thor laughs incredibly amused. “The only one who really saw what happened was Fandral and he knows better than to say a word.”

“It's still embarrassing, I acted like a horny teenager without any self control.”

“And you were absolutely gorgeous while doing it. Fandral looked so jealous he almost turned green.”

Loki can't help but laugh at this thought, even though he know Thor exaggerates to make him feel better. He wraps his arms around Thor's neck, looking into his dark blue eyes.

“You keep talking to me as if your flattery would get you anywhere, big brother.”

“Oh, does it not?” Thor smirks, pecking Loki’s lips. “Do you not enjoy it when I compliment you? When I tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Thor, I’m not  _ beautiful _ , stop being ridiculous.” Loki’s denial can’t hide the fact that he’s flustered at all.

“To me you are, my delicate and precious flower.” Thor underlines his words with a series of kisses along Loki’s jawline that make his brother sigh weakly. “I am drunk from your kisses, I crave touching you more than you could ever imagine. Nothing in the nine realms could ever be as beautiful as you.”

If Thor keeps talking like that, Loki is sure he will just explode before he even touches him. He cups his brother’s face, pulling him into a hungry kiss and crawls onto his lap. There’s a delicious heat between his legs when he straddles him, which makes his head feel wonderfully light. Thor wraps his arms around Loki to keep him close, as if he’s afraid to lose him, and deepens their kiss even more. It all feels like a dream and at the same time he knows it’s not because his dreams are never this intense.

“I want you, Thor…” Loki whispers when their lips part for a moment, immediately bringing them back together for another kiss. It feels so good to say it, to finally admit the forbidden love he has for his brother for so long now. He might be a fool, but he lusts for Thor’s strong hands, for the dominant and powerful behavior he has seen when he was with women. He wants Thor for himself, all for himself. 

“I want you too, Loki,” Thor breathes erratically after finally breaking free from his brother’s mouth. His hands ghost over Loki’s slender body, coaxing quiet gasps from him. “I want you so much…”

Loki feels as light as a feather when Thor suddenly lifts him up and lays him onto the soft sheets beneath them. He looks up with eyes full of desire and need, naked and vulnerable under his brother’s strong arms, flustered by his words and his adoring eyes just the same. If he wanted to, Thor could crush him within a matter of seconds and it’s as much of a thrilling and arousing thought as it is terrifying.

When Thor touches him again, Loki feels like he’s dying. The way his big, rough hands turn gentle against his skin make him ache for more. These sensations are new and delicious, they make him want to cry out and at the same time they are almost paralysing. When he had dreamed of this moment it had always been heated, sinful and dirty, not at all like it turned out to be now. Thor is gentle, tender and careful, all those things Loki never thought he could be. It doesn’t feel like something sinful or wrong, it just feels wonderful.

Even if Loki doesn’t remember the night before, he knows what happens now is completely different. The sun kisses Thor’s skin and makes him almost glow, like a vision that has come to life just for him. Thor holds him tight when he finally pushes into him and Loki is so overwhelmed by his emotions that he sheds literal tears and clings to him even more. He just feels so much, there is no way to put any of it into words. Thor kisses the tears rolling down his brother’s cheeks away and stays still for a moment, giving him time to calm down and adjust himself.

It’s an explosion when Thor finally begins to move. Loki cries out in ecstasy and digs his fingers into his brother’s shoulders. There is no pain, just pleasure and the thrilling heat taking over him and the overwhelming scent he will forever associate with this moment. He’s almost embarrassed by how fast he starts whimpering.

“My God, you are so magnificent, brother,” Thor whispers, sending a shiver through Loki’s whole body. “I love you so much, Loki…”

That’s the moment Loki loses it. He can feel his orgasm wash over his mind, crying out his brother’s name in excitement and tears in his eyes. All he wants is for this moment to never end and to always feel his brother so close. It’s only a minute before Loki feels another wave of bliss at the heat being buried deep inside him and it’s the only thing that matters anymore. The way Thor holds him against his chest as he slowly and gently keeps rocking them through the aftermath of their heights is all he never knew he needed. 

“I love you, Thor…” Loki cries and presses his hot face against his brother’s shoulder. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” He is so far gone that the world around them could explode and he wouldn’t realize it. He never wants Thor to leave him again and doesn’t even want to think about the moment he will. 

“Please don’t go away, Thor...” Loki eventually whispers, his hands on Thor’s chest searching for support somehow. He always suffered from horrible fear of loss, but right now it’s more extreme than ever before and he can barely process it.

“I will never leave you, brother,” Thor promises and rolls to the side with Loki in his arms. As he does, he pulls out of him and at the sudden empty feeling Loki opens his eyes and looks up at him.

“Do you really love me?” he asks quietly. It feels too good to be true, but he wants to hear the words again, wants to hear that he is loved once more by the only one that matters to him. Is it pathetic how much he craves his brother’s affection and love? Maybe. But it’s all he ever wanted for as long as he could remember and that’s enough for him.

“I love you more dearly than you will ever know,” Thor smiles and takes one of Loki’s hands from his chest, pressing a chaste kiss on his knuckles that makes Loki blush again.

Loki smiles weakly at this, sinking into the pillows contently. Never before had he felt so much bliss and it’s more than his heart can take. It hurts how much he loves his brother, but right now, in this moment that only they share and that will stay in his memory forever, he enjoys the bittersweet feeling. He might not be wise, but he knows that a deep love always hurts and knowing that he loves Thor so much that it does is all he needs. No matter what will ever happen between them, Loki’s love for his brother will never fade and he hopes with all he has that Thor feels the same way about him.


End file.
